bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakae (FC)
| birthday = | age = | gender = Female | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = The Coven, Hotaru's Witches | previous affiliation = Kidō Corps | profession = | position = Aristoi | previous position = | partner = Hotaru Hiroshi | previous partner = | base of operations = Northern Rukongai | relatives = | education = Shinō Academy | magic = Kidō | spell = | story debut = Bleach Renascence | roleplay debut = Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? }} Sakae Kisaragi (栄如月), who prefers the name Saya (小夜), began her career as a member of the secretive Kidō Corps, with her records identifying her as a member of the "Yorutai" (夜隊, "Night Corps") division. Sakae learned of the " " following the and quietly relinquished her loyalty to the Soul Society, Kidō Corps, Gotei 13, and the . During a contemplative moment she was approached by Hotaru Hiroshi and subsequently joined him and his followers. She was one of the assassins who Assaulted the 9th Division in the year following the , roughly six months following the Tsunayashiro Incident, which resulted in the successful assassination of 9th Division Captain Kazuya Kuchiki. Sakae personally killed Takeji Yatsunishi and subsequently fought Kenji Hiroshi and Shūhei Hisagi. In the years that followed Kazuya's assassination Sakae remained in hiding in the , specifically , whilst meeting frequently with Hotaru and her fellow mages. Her role as an assassin and as the leader of Hotaru's followers aside, Sakae is also an "Adept" of the secretive and larger Coven organisation. In addition to these roles she would also become the public face and leader of the Evening Primrose cult, directly succeeding Shinzō. Appearance Sakae is a dark-haired and bespectacled woman who is described as having "a dangerous glint in her eyes".Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? She disguised herself with a cowl during the Assault on the 9th Division,Towards the Future: Kenji's Resolve and her identity as Takeji's killer was unknown to Kenji when the latter encountered her again during an investigation into the Evening Primrose.Blank period: The Jaws Close Personality Sakae is noted to have "a dangerous glint in her eyes", and is both calm and collected.Sakae's Descent After defecting she mercilessly killed Takeji and almost did the same to Kenji before being forced to retreat.Assault on the 9th Division She has shown herself both cunning and resourceful and successfully embroiled Kenji and Van in a long-winded investigation aimed at her in order to take their efforts away from Hotaru.Evening Primrose arcInvestigation arc She managed to enrage Kenji to such a degree that he became blind to almost everything else.Blank period: Retaliation History Sakae was originally a member of the Kidō Corps but was considered to be slightly unhinged by her colleagues, and possessed a degree of blood-lust considered unacceptable. Synopsis Renascence Beginning :Main article -- Renascence Beginning. 9th Division Assault arc *Sakae's Descent *Assault on the 9th Division Blank period arc Evening Primrose arc *Blank period: The Jaws Close *Blank period: The Evening Primrose Investigation arc *Blank period: Rising Suspicions *Blank period: Retaliation The New Substitute arc *Back From the Dead: Kensei Muguruma!? *Back From the Dead: Recuperation (mentioned) Bleach Renascence :Main article -- Bleach Renascence. Soul Society chapter Powers and Abilities : Sakae possesses spiritual energy somewhere between a Captain and Lieutenant. Kenji instantly doubted his ability to match Sakae when the pair first met. Kidō Master: Sakae is a skilled practitioner of Kidō who can effortlessly extinguish any trace of her reiatsu. During their first battle Sakae's lightning-based assault was powerful enough to force Kenji into his "Raijin" state, and the following fire-based spell almost killed him. Kenji would later note that a combination assault of lightning and fire had been Sakae's trademark amongst the Kidō Corps. She was capable of travelling short distances without alerting the Gotei 13, and also set this spell on a delay to allow for Kensei to strike targets quickly and brutally and then flee without reprisal. Her skills, and power, necessitated the need for Van to use to escape her surprise attack against him rather than risk being struck. Stealth Expertise: Sakae is notably skilled at hiding her presence from others. Just prior to defecting she managed to completely extinguish her reiatsu and slip away from her post undetected, with only Hotaru using sensory techniques of the Wan'nesu being capable of tracking her. She was trained in basic disguises and was capable of blending into a crowd, whilst also being fit to swiftly identify those pursuing her in secret. Van was highly impressed when she managed to notice his presence and attack. Hohō Expertise: Sakae was capable of surprising Van with the speed of her movements and casting, to the point he was required to use Utsusemi to escape her. She likewise avoided an accelerated swing from Kenji when the latter was empowered by his "Raijin" state. Zanpakutō Sakae has yet to be seen with a Zanpakutō. As a graduate of the Shin'ō Academy it is known that she possesses one, but she rarely uses it. *' :' Unknown. *' :' Not achieved. Alternate world counterpart :Main article -- Sakae Kisaragi. Author's notes Behind the scenes *Sakae was originally a minor antagonist in the grand scheme of the FC and relevant only in the author's own works. When the FC was reshuffled and Kenji's battle with Megumi in Dawn of the Coven was disregarded, Sakae essentially filled Megumi's place to allow for the event to be retained. She thus became an accomplice in the death of Kazuya Kuchiki, was directly responsible for killing Takeji Yatsunishi, and was the one who nearly killed Kenji. Trivia References & notes Category:Characters Category:Female